Route 34
by Gorshenin
Summary: AU. Pokémon!Brittana. Brittany runs into some trouble, Santana is caught up in the mess.


Originally posted to my tumblr, I wanted to sort of pull shiny versions of those works to this account.

Also, if you haven't heard the word on the web BrittanaCon 2014 is a thing that is happening this summer, August 8-10 in Richmond, VA. Please visit the BrittanaCon website or BrittanaCon2014 on tumbr for information on that. I plan on attending and I'm supes excited and everyone should attend because Brittana is brilliant and we should bask in the beauty of it. Have a good one!

* * *

Swimming is freedom.

Water gives you a breathtaking sense of weightlessness, where everything you could possibly worry about is washed away and you could just float off into the sunset. It reassures you, supporting you, surrounding you with a great big hug. The river, with its lazy current and deep water, is you favorite spot in the whole forest and at night it feels like a dream. The moon sparkles against the surface. After splashing around for a bit, floating on your back and counting the stars is the most relaxing thing.

A shiny blue ball of a tail bobs by your shoulder. With a grin, you take a deep breath and turn in the water to quickly dive under the surface. Your fingers tickle the Pokémon's sides and pull them to the surface.

"Got you!"

Your friend squeals, "Azumarill!"

When you laugh she sprays water in your face and you sputter with another giggle, "Oh, that's not nice."

The Pokémon's ears flap forward and when they brush over your face it feels like an apology. You pull her close, kissing her cheek. Out of the corner of your eye, you notice something odd—glowing rings, hovering in the shadows of the riverbank.

"Meryl," you whisper sharply, sinking into the water until your lips touch the cool surface. Azumarill catches on quickly, mirroring your posture, keeping her ears low. "What's that? A Pokémon?"

Ears twitching and eyes narrow, Azumarill swings her tail towards your hand. She wants to go find out. You take her tail and she starts swimming, pulling you closer to the edge of the river. Staying as low as you can, you squint into the darkness. The full moon slips out from behind a cloud and in the soft light you can see the shadowy body that belongs to the glowing rings. When you're close enough to touch the bottom of the river with your feet, you squeeze Azumarill's tail so she knows to stop. You're also close enough to identify the Pokémon sniffing though your pile of clothes.

It's an Umbreon, stark black fur on a sleek four legged body. A florescent gold ring sways back and forth as its tail moves behind it. The Pokémon is nose deep in the traveling pack you left on the riverbank. You wonder if it's hungry, you wouldn't mind giving it some food, but it has to belong to someone, right? You've never seen a Dark Pokémon in these woods.

You take a step towards the bank, "Hey there."

The Pokémon's head jerks out of your pack, ears quirked and tail stiff. The gold rings on its legs and forehead glow brighter.

Moving slowly closer, you speak with a smile, "Are you hungry?"

It watches you come closer until you're still waist deep in the water, Azumarill floating quietly behind you. It's a very pretty Pokémon, intelligent red eyes glimmer in the moonlight, they're cautious. When the Umbreon shifts away from your pack, you don't hear a single footfall. This Pokémon is a beautiful shadow.

"I'll give you some food," you even hold your hands up. "No tricks, no Poké Balls, I swear."

The Dark Pokémon watches you as closely as you're watching it, moving silently to your discarded clothes. Eyes still on you, ears at attention, Umbreon slowly lowers its head and smells your shirt.

Azumarill doesn't approve, grumbling softly, "Azu…"

"Be nice," you chuckle, reaching behind you and patting her head.

You're mostly out of the water when Umbreon decides to flee, dashing off into the woods with a glowing tail flashing behind it, and that's totally fine, but it takes your shirt with it. You really need that shirt.

"Hey!" you scramble onto the riverbank. "Come on, bring that back!"

"Azumarill!" she's off with a start, following Umbreon into the woods.

You throw on the essentials; shorts, boots, and bra. Everything else goes into your pack and you swing that onto your shoulders, running after Azumarill as fast as you can. Skinny dipping has always been a gamble, and besides that one awkward incident with a passing riverboat, you've never had any trouble. You never expected a Pokémon to make off with your shirt.

"Meryl!"

The trees overcast the moonlight, so you're slow going in the dark. Azumarill's voice guides you until you catch up with her. The two of you rush down a trail side by side. Tree branches scrape your bare arms and you nearly trip a few times on untied bootlaces. There's a light up ahead and Azumarill is headed right for it, her keen ears leading the way.

Brashly, you burst through the shrubbery and stumble into a clearing. The moonlight is pooling in a small circle, there's a fire burning near a large oak on the other side, and one very confused woman sitting against the trunk. You must have startled her, because her eyes are wide and she's holding a stick like she just might need to use it. The Umbreon is watching from a low hanging branch in the tree, tail swaying. You think it would be laughing if it could.

"What the hell?" she points her stick at you, more to acknowledge your invasion of her campsite and lack of shirt than to be threatening.

You don't answer right away. A little winded from the run, your breath is getting away from you. She must think you're mad, storming up to her campsite with no shirt in the middle of the night. Umbreon jumps silently to the ground, slinking behind her master. It peers over the woman's shoulder with gleaming red eyes.

"Is that your Umbreon?"

The woman's expression hardens, her hand reaching up and catching the Pokémon's tail protectively, "Yeah, so if you were chasing her you've probably lost your mind wherever you left your modesty."

Azumarill huffs next to you.

"She stole my shirt," you explain shortly, ringing out your still wet hair, "while I was swimming in the river."

"You have got to be kidding me," her eyes dart to the Pokémon in question and you see a genuine dread on her face. Then she lowers her voice and whispers, "When I said sniff out something good, I meant chase a Rattatat or something."

It almost makes you smile, because she's kind of cute, being embarrassed by her Pokémon. You put your hands on your hips, tapping your toe, "Look, can I have my shirt back or am I going to have to fight you for it?"

She turns back to you and her eyes don't find your face first. She glances away quickly, clearing her throat, and then with what seems to be a lot of work, meets your eyes, "You want to battle, like that?"

For a second, her eyes catch the moonlight and you think she really likes the idea.

It makes you bold, "You think I couldn't kick your ass topless?"

Her eyes brighten and a slow smile plays on her face. She doesn't disagree with you and you suspect it's because she understands your advantage.

"My shirt, please."

She nudges her Pokémon without taking her eyes off of you, "Umbreon."

The Dark Pokémon slinks back up the tree, disappearing into the leaves. She's curious, "Why were you swimming at this hour?"

You look up through the break in the trees where the moon is still high in the sky. With a bit of a grin, you admit, "There's no fishermen at night."

A grin spreads over her face, her eyes fall from yours again, "Nice."

You're not sure if she's impressed with your audacity or the image in her head.

"So do you have a camp set up around here or…?" she asks uncertainly, almost shyly.

"No," you shake your head, gripping the straps of your travel pack, "we were going to crash on the riverbank."

Azumarill tugs on the lace of your boot, thinking that was a great idea and you should really get back to that.

The woman scratches her eyebrow, trying really hard for casual, "You can sit down if you want. I mean, it's late and um, I have a fire."

You smile, taking a step forward, "Fires are nice, I'll give you that, but your Pokémon is still holding my shirt hostage."

She glances up into the tree, "I really don't know what's taking her so long, or why she stole it in the first place. She's never bothered anyone before."

Carefully, you settle down by the fire a few feet away from her. Azumarill hovers off your elbow, her eyes shifting back and forth from the woman to the tree branches.

"I'm Brittany," you offer your name, feeling that you should have introduced yourself a while ago. "And this is Azumarill."

"Santana. I guess you've already met Umbreon."

It's a very pretty name, you think, a lot like her. Her eyes are so dark, even in the firelight. They're as black as Umbreon's fur, with the same caution that the Pokémon had at the riverbank. She wants to like you but she doesn't trust you yet. You understand completely, there are a few unfriendly souls mucking around the travel routes. She's right to be wary.

With a light smirk, she points out, "You two match."

Azumarill grumbles and a warm flush spreads over your face, because the bra you're wearing and the Pokémon fuming at your side are both blue with white spots.

Santana plays with the ends of her dark hair, "It's cute."

You blush harder.

Umbreon falls from the tree. Landing softly, she drops your shirt in her trainer's lap.

"About time," Santana rubs the Pokémon's head and passes over the shirt. "Here you go."

"Thanks."

As the night goes on, the fire crackles and somewhere off in the distance a Noctowl hoots. Azumarill and Umbreon watch each other from opposite ends of the fire one of them much more amused than the other. You and Santana talk until you're both too tired to keep your eyes open.

Azumarill wakes you in the morning. You grumble and curl, throwing your arm over your eyes to keep the sun away.

Someone chuckles above you.

Slowly, you pull your arm away and squint against the morning sun. Santana is looking down at you, a tired but happy smile on her face. She's sitting against the tree and you're lying on your side with your head in her lap. She doesn't seem to care, so quietly you ask, "Gimme ten more minutes?"

She chuckles again, closing her eyes and resting her head back, "Sounds good to me."

You'll say goodbye and be on your way in ten minutes. You have all the time in the world for your Pokémon adventures. Right now you'd really like to lay here with a lovely stranger and wonder the odds of catching another moment with her in the future.

—-

Poké time has Poké passed.

—-

"Crap, crap, crap."

Ducking under branches, jumping over shrubs, your feet take you as fast as they can.

"_Azumarill,"_ your Pokémon readily agrees from your side.

You look over your shoulder and your stomach twists. There's a dark, ominous cloud in the sky.

And it's alive.

And it's chasing you.

A swarm of Beedrill, you can hear them buzzing, their wings humming with threat. They've been after you for nearly half a mile. Azumarill's water gun has been able to keep most of their attacks at bay but there's just so many, she can't protect you both. You keep running, and try to ignore the way your arm is throbbing from a sting. Azumarill has taken a few herself, she's limping slightly—you need to get her out of this.

"There's the road!" you're so thankful, you hope once you hit the manmade path the Beedrill will stop their chase. Your boots hit the packed dirt trail and one particularly vengeful Pokémon shoots forward, its stinger missing your shoulder by a hair. "Christ!"

Azumarill sends a hard spray of water at the next dive-bomber and knocks it off course.

"Thanks, pal," you pant, looking around for shelter.

That's when you see her, the woman from before—Santana. She's standing at a fork in the road, studying a map and completely unaware. You're about to call out, warn her to start running, when another pair of Beedrill dives at you. Azumarill's water attack sends the first one flying off, but she's tired, and hurt, and misses the second.

"Ah," your arms fly up to protect your face.

"_Breon!"_

From between your fingers you catch a blur of dark fur. The Beedrill hits the ground hard, knocked from the sky by a powerful tackle—Umbreon. You're so surprised you nearly trip. Santana's Pokémon took out the Beedrill and is running alongside of you and Azumarill.

"Hey!" Santana has finally looked up from the map it's almost hilarious how stunned she looks. Her grip crinkles the map in her hands and her eyes are jumping around the swarm behind you.

"Run!" you shout.

She doesn't run away, she starts running towards you and in another moment you'd think it was adorable, but right now you're about to be overrun by a swarm of angry Beedrill and she needs to know this isn't the place for heroics.

"Other way!" you wave her off and she skids to a halt, looking from you to the swarm with an angry line between her eyebrows.

She doesn't like this but she's smart enough to know the odds of the situation. Still, you figure Santana to be the kind of girl that doesn't like to run. Neither of you has a choice this time and she doesn't start turning until you're right in front of her. You grab her arm as you pass and drag her along with you. Azumarill fires off another water gun and Umbreon uses agility to take out a few more. It feels hopeless, the number of Beedrill is endless.

"Umbreon, save your energy for the one's that attack," she tells her Pokémon. Then she turns to you, "What did you do?"

"Why did I have to do something?" you pant, exasperated. You're winded and worn-out and don't need anyone giving you crap right now.

Azumarill takes the pathway to the right and you follow without hesitation. Santana follows along, swiping her map at a Beedrill that gets too close.

"These things don't attack for nothing, Brittany."

"I took a wrong turn and stepped on a Weedle nest," you grumble. "They're overreacting."

Even when she's running she can roll her eyes, "Ya think?"

"Less sass, more sprint—Meryl!"

A Beedrill dives for Azumarill and you take a desperate swing at the Bug Pokémon. You clip its wing with the back of your fist but it's no use. The Beedrill's stinger hits your friend square in the back. She stumbles, skidding across the dirt and you stop so suddenly you end up on your ass too. Scrambling closer, you forget about the killer swarm, the threat of more Beedrill.

"Meryl," your voice is tight, when she trembles under your touch. The poison injected by the stings has really taken its toll. She's weak and straining to stand. She doesn't have anything left to give. Umbreon nudges her softly.

A shrill roar makes you look up in time to watch the wall of fire erupt around you. A dome of blazing air shields you from the horde of angry Beedrill. It's Santana and her Pokémon, Houndour and Charmeleon.

"Brittany," Santana's voice is strangely soft of the situation, standing just off your shoulder with her eyes on the sky, "we have to get out of here."

You know she's right. You whisper a promise to Azumarill that everything will be alright, and that you're so proud. In a flash of red light your friend is recalled into her Poké Ball. You push yourself to your feet. Santana's Pokémon are surrounding you with walls of fire, keeping the swarm away with such a blazing heat.

You see the fire reflected in her eyes, "That's it boys."

"They can't keep this up," you look around for an escape. "I ran my Pokémon dry trying to fight them off."

"Your Pokémon are water types, right?" she glances at you. "Fire is a more effective pest control."

"And what if it's not enough?"

She hesitates, her eyes passing over each one of her Pokémon. Their fire attacks are so impressive, and Umbreon's agility attack is holding a sharp line of defense, but Azumarill's fate is fresh in her mind and you probably look very sore to the eyes, covered in dirt and your own wounds.

Santana looks back to you, "What's the plan?"

"There's a river," you point in the direction you know it to be. "Azumarill was leading me to a river."

"A river?" she doesn't sound confident in that idea. Charmeleon cries out when a Beedrill lands an attack. Her eyes harden. "Yeah, okay, let's do it."

With skill, she's able to guide her Pokémon to cover your retreat, and you retreat as much as you can. Until there's literally no more ground to run on. Your stomach flutters when you look over the cliff's edge. Santana doesn't notice at first, more concerned with her Pokémon defense. Your hand on her back keeps her from walking backwards right off the edge.

When she turns around you watch a few things run through her mind before she turns back to you with unbelieving expression, "You're fucking kidding me, right?"

"Oh, that's not that bad," you try to brush it off. You're jumping, you've already made up your mind. Water is comfort. Water is your strong point. This time, the water is your only chance to escape.

"Brittany, your river is at the bottom of a sixty foot canyon," she points at the cliff like you can't see it for yourself. What you do see is the panic in her eyes. She's nervous.

"Forty, tops," you tell her softly. "Santana, really, it'll be fine."

She shakes her head, closing her eyes, "You can't be serious."

You take her hand, and her dark eyes blink open quickly, "Please, I brought you into this mess, let me get you out of it."

She looks back at her Pokémon, walls of flame, fighting against an endless horde, "I don't like water."

"You can trust me with it," you squeeze her hand. "I won't let anything happen to you."

"One last attack to push them back," she takes back her hand and grabs a Poké Ball off her belt, "I recall my guys, and then we jump."

Hearing her agree to your plan, when you know she's so uncomfortable with it, and that she's scared, it makes your voice all quiet and your heart swell up.

"Deal."

She pulls off her part flawlessly, Charmeleon's fire mixes with Houndour's in a magnificent flame barricade. You hear the Beedrill screech with rage and the hums of angry wings. When her Pokémon are safe inside their Poké Ball she turns to you.

You take her hand again, "I got you."

She curses you under her breath, squeezing her eyes shut.

Together you jump.

She screams on the way down.

You know you shouldn't, but you've escaped the swarm, you're on your way back to the water—she helped you, protected you, and trusts you enough to jump off a cliff—so when she screams you laugh. You're floating even before you hit the water.

The river is cold and wonderful. It embraces you and welcomes you back. It sooths the sting on your arm and the aches in your legs. It rinses the sweat from your face and pulls you effortlessly along in its current. It tells you not to worry. It will show you the way. The water will always take you home.

You feel her next to you, the waves caused by her thrashing, and the panic in the ripples. You've already released the final part of your plan and almost on cue, Lapras rises, scooping her up and taking her to the surface. Watching them go, you're content to float along until your lungs itch for air.

Santana is sitting on Lapras when you break the surface, eyes searching around the river. When she spots you the worry disappears and is quickly replaced by a thinly veiled agitation.

She's not happy with you.

You kind of think it's hilarious.

Lapras spots you too and swims over, cooing her pretty song of greeting. You kiss her and rub her neck, "Thanks for saving my friend, you big ol' floaty girl, you."

Lapras is delighted, her fins splashing about. She bites the strap of your pack and tugs. You slip out of it, very impress when she sets it on her shell for safekeeping. Then you lie back and close your eyes, thinking about how many healing potions you have and how you should distribute them. This river should take you all the way to the next city where you'll be able to find a Pokémon Center.

You wonder where or when Santana will ask to be let off.

"Are you staying down there?"

You peek one eye open and glance up to Santana on the Pokémon's back, "That depends… are you going to hit me? Because you sort of look like you want to hit me."

"I was just chased off a cliff by a demonic swarm of Beedrill, nearly fell to my death, I'm soaked, this shirt is probably ruined, and am now stuck floating down this godforsaken canyon for who knows how long," her hands flare around in these big gestures of dramatics. She's the cutest little sulking Pokémon trainer. "And my hair is going to be a Spearow's nest for the next week."

You eye her curiously, "So… yes, you're going to hit me?"

Lapras makes a soft hum, looking over her shoulder at Santana, and her it's as threatening as you've ever seen her with someone outside a battle. Santana closes her mouth and rethinks whatever she was about to say.

Shortly, she concedes, "No, I won't hit you."

You sink into the water to hide your smile but she can see it in your eyes. She glares so fiercely you dive under the surface to keep from being burned. She's rather angry. Hopefully she'll feel better when her clothes are dry, or maybe when she has her feet on solid ground. Swimming under Lapras, you pop up on the other side of her. Again, Santana is watching the water carefully, waiting for you to resurface.

"I'm not going to drown, you know."

She ignores that comment and asks, "How long do you think we'll be on the river?"

"Not long," you swim over and hoist yourself onto the shell next to her. The first thing you do is strip your shirt off, rigging it out over the edge, the second is to apologize, "I'm really sorry I got you mixed up in all this."

You twist your shirt hard and keep your eyes on the falling water droplets.

"It's fine," she sighs softly, sounding sincere, "I'm glad I was there, you know, to help or whatever."

It takes a bit of courage to look over at her, because you stomach goes in knots when people are upset with you and you're really worried that you might have made her hate you, but when you meet her eyes you know there's no reason to worry. She's incredibly relieved that everything worked out, and gives you a smile to prove it.

You smile back, "Me too, Santana. It really means a lot to me."

The river takes you out of the canyon and down into a valley. Lapras swims to dock and sings you a bright song, so proud of herself for finding the port. You laugh, patting her head and then gather your bag. After jumping onto the dock, you hold out your hand to help Santana off the Pokémon's back. She huffs a little, like you're insulting her, but there's a smile hiding behind her hair when she takes your hand and steps onto the dock.

You don't let go of her hand until she pulls away.

At the edge of the dock she hesitates, "I'm going to follow you to town, because I have no idea where we are and I lost my map back there."

"Yeah, okay," you nod, biting your lip doesn't stifle your smile.

She doesn't need to justify anything, but she still confesses under her breath, "And I want to make sure Azumarill is alright."

Your heart swells with affection for this woman who's genuinely concerned about your Pokémon.

Breathlessly, you touch her arm and start towards the trailhead, "Then let's get going."

It's only a ten minute hike to town and the Pokémon Center isn't hard to find. Nurse Joy works wonders, bringing Azumarill and the rest of your Pokémon out like it never happened. Azumarill jumps into your arms and you hug her tight. Santana watches from the waiting benches with Umbreon. Slowly, she stands, shouldering her pack to walk towards you. After you let Azumarill down, she runs right to Umbreon.

"Thank you," you bite your lip, "again, for everything, thank you."

She waves you off, "I would do it again."

"Even the cliff diving part?" you joke with a grin.

"Um," her grimace is as cute as her glare, "yeah, definitely, but I would still hate it."

"Well," you blush a little, speaking softer, "cliff divers are badass so…"

"That's right, good point, Britt."

The nickname makes you smile all warm and giggly.

She shoves her hands into her vest pockets and scuffs her boot against the floor, "I would totally like to run into you again, you know, minus the swarm of Beedrill."

"Um, are you headed south?" you wonder if this is too forward but you think everything will work out. "There's a gym in the next town I'm looking to visit. If you're going that way… maybe we could go together?"

Before she can even open her mouth Umbreon is tugging on the hem of her skirt and Azumarill is pushing against the backs of her thighs, both encouraging her towards you.

"Oh my—" grinning, she rolls her eyes. "I was gonna say yes."

You take her hand and catch her eye, "I can't blame them for trying to convince you."

Her grin changes into a bashful smile. She looks at her toes and scratches her nose, "Just promise no more cliff diving."

"I can try."

You don't think you need to fall off a cliff any time soon.

You're falling pretty fast already.


End file.
